percy call of duty task force 141
by KINGTIGERACE
Summary: need ideas plz haelp


Percy's POV

"Soap, your on point. Gaz and I will follow behind you." Price said to me. I nodded and walked out from under the bridge. I moved through the river, as silently as I could, towards a small checkpoint not far from here. I kept moving until I saw a dock and some light come into view.

"Tangos at twelve o'clock." I said aiming my silenced M4.

"Wait for the convoy to pass." Price said and the sound of truck engines finally filled my ears. I waited until it was silent again except for the chirping on the crickets. "Weapons free." He said and I unloaded onto the guy on the dock. Luckily, he fell onto the dock instead of the water. Price took one out by the car and motioned for me to finish off the two in the house. I crept up onto the house and peered around the corner. I counted two Ultranationalists watching something on the TV. I let off two bullets and gave them two quick deaths by headshot. I moved around the corner and approached the TV. I watched as a man, a president apparently, was executed by a man the SAS knows too well. Khaled Al-Asad was delivering sending a message to the world. I shot the TV and went back outside to regroup with Gaz and Price. They were waiting for me at a path that led to the final guard post before we met with Loyalists soldiers in a field not far from here.

"Took you long enough mate." Gaz said looking around with his M4.

"Hey, did you hear about Al Fulani's execution?" I asked him as we silently walked towards the final outpost.

"Yeah. We heard about it after your first mission." Gaz replied slowing down as we reached the outpost. We crouch walked over to an overturned boat and took cover behind it. I pulled out my silenced M21 and aiming down the scope. I counted three, one on the balcony, and two in the house playing what appears to be chess. I fired off three shots. One bullet pierced the brain of the man on the balcony on top of the hill. The other two pierced through wood and silenced the two guards playing chess. I shot two more to end one guard that came through the balcony door.

_*Meanwhile On Olympus*_

Narrator's POV

Athena, Artemis, Hermes, and Apollo are huddled around a table in the throne watching Percy complete his mission with Gaz and Price.

"He is a changed man." Athena said.

"I agree with you. The old Perseus wouldn't even think about hurting another human being." Artemis said with a sad tone.

"It's because of the others. They had to believe the sea scum, Clancy. Even Percy's old friends believe him. And to top it off, Annabeth was killed a mere four days before Clancy arrived at camp." Apollo said with anger in his voice.

"Calm down, Apollo. We'll get back the old Percy back if it's possible. Other than that, we wait and hope for the best." Hermes said before everyone returned their attention to the battle playing out on the table.

*_Back in Russia*_

Percy's POV

"RPGs!" Gaz yelled diving out of the way of one. I fired in the direction the smoke trail came from and ducked behind the rock again. I ejected my empty clip and popped a new one in. I took a grenade off my belt and pulled the pin. I threw it over the rock at the right angle and with enough force to carry it to the car on the opposite side of the field. I peered over the top of the rock as the explosion blew apart the soldiers hiding behind the car and causing it to explode.

"Clear!" Price yelled as we walked towards the power station. I got close to the rear and looked down on the battle with my sniper. The Loyalists were winning and I helped by sniping wherever I could before yelling interrupted me.

"Enough with the bloody stalling! Tell us where Nikolai is, Kamarov!" Price yelled off to my right. I turned my head and saw Kamarov sitting against the wall that was on the cliff and Price throwing rappel ropes over. I grinned and hooked on. I got on top of the wall and looked down. Before when I was trained at that cursed camp, I would have been afraid to do this. Now, the SAS training had taught me not to fear anything. I followed Price's lead and rappelled down the wall. Once we reached the bottom, I unhooked and ran over to the nearest wall. I peered over and watched as the last of the BM21s were smoldering wrecks. Loyalists cleared the buildings that surrounded the courtyard while Price led Gaz and me to the house that held Nikolai. I took position on one side of the door while Price took position on the other side.

"Gaz, cut the lights." Price told Gaz. He nodded and moved behind the house towards the power box. I waited until the light on the door went out before engaging my night vision. I pulled out my M4 and fired a few rounds into the first guard. I rounded the corner and left Price to search the bottom floor while I searched the top floor for Nikolai. I barely got up the stairs when I heard the sound of an AK-47 going off and a few bullets embedding themselves into my arm. I quietly groaned and sprayed bullets in the general direction the bullets came from before reloading. I peered around the corner and saw a couch torn to shreds by my bullets. I peered around the corner again and saw an Uzi appear from behind a door and open fire. I managed to duck my head back behind the corner before the bullets reached me. I aimed at the door and let off a full clip. I watched as a body fell through the unsupported door and land with a thud on the floor. I turned my gun around and almost shot Gaz as he opened the second floor balcony door a bit too quickly.

"Gaz! Try to be more careful! If I wasn't looking, I would have filled you with lead!" I silently yelled at him as I approached the only room left upstairs. I was about to walk through the door when I saw a hand and a knife appear in front of me. I ducked below the strike and pulled out my own combat knife. I dodged another strike and entered the room. I immediately turned to my right and blocked the guard's knife. It was like an old routine. Dodge, slash, block, slash, and repeat. I finally managed to get my knife under his guard and stabbed his left hand, the one that held the knife. He screamed as his knife fell to the floor with blood dripping after it. I put a couple bullets in his brain before pulling my knife out of his hand. I wiped the blood off on his sleeves and sheathed my knife. I grabbed the flashlight next to him and turned it on. I flashed it around the room until I saw a male in the corner of the room.

"You Nikolai?" I asked him while checking him for any injuries.

"Yeah." He said sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Price, we got the VIP. I repeat we got the VIP. Meet us at the extraction." Gaz said through his radio while helping Nikolai up and handing him and AK-74u.

"Roger that. Big Bird is already at the LZ." Price replied. Gaz nodded at me and I ran out of the room and through the balcony door. I ran down the stairs and around the house. I ran through the opening in the fence and across an open field towards a Blackhawk that had landed there. I got on board and helped Nikolai and Gaz onto the helicopter before it took off. As soon as we were headed towards Hamburg, Nikolai asked, "Have the Americans began their assault?"

"Not yet. That will happen a few hours from now." Gaz replied.

"The Americans will never take Al-Asad alive." Nikolai stated, ending all conversations on the helicopter.


End file.
